Winter Solstice
by Actual Reality
Summary: Draco wants more attention, and who gets more, a 17 yr old or a child? Winter Solstice wishes can be tricky.
1. Introduction

Story by: BAILEY!!! And CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSS helped come up with the idea and is writing the side story

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... I don't see the reason for putting this here it's a well known fact that we don't own Harry Potter! That's why this is called FAN fiction!

Ok so this story has a few different parts. One part is all about Siri and Remmy, one part is all about Snape and Lucius, but the MAIN part is about Harry and Draco.

Summary: Draco is tired of his parents not paying attention to him. They did when he was little, so why don't they now? Voldermort is gone, so why doesn't his father spend any time with him? His mother is never around him anymore either. Christmas break is boring, Christmas is over, so why can't he go back to Hogwarts? Sure he gets to owl his boyfriend, savior of the wizard world and boy-who-lived Harry Potter, but he is still in America with his godfather Sirius Black and his godfather's mate Remus Lupin. Winter Solstice is just around the corner... and Draco would love to be little again...

Introduction:

As many know, a witch or wizards wish, is a powerful thing. It can achieve many things.

Not all things are that easy or that simple.

Not many know winter solstice is an important thing. If a wish is mad at EXACTLY the right time, without the person knowing it, wonderful things can happen. The ONE your heart desires can come true. No, it can NOT bring a person back to life or anything like that, but, did you ever wonder how and idiot like Fudge became Minister if Magic? Or how Lockhart such got straight teeth? They both made a winter solstice wish.

Now our story here today starts with a boy. His name is Draco Malfoy.


	2. Planes Trains and Harry Potter

Ok! So what if this didn't get any reviews on the first chapter! I'm not going to let it get me down! Put if you can, please review! It's raining outside right now so I thought I would start writing the ACTUAL story.

Yes this is a slash story, main parings being H/D, S/R and L/S but there is some het. In here aka R/H.

Ok Sorry Chris and Pippin, I'm putting this up today... But any way, this is for you guys. (Pippin is Firetail1 and she's on my fav. Authors) Get better Pippin, I'm making you!

Ok so for the chapter summary:

Start of school year, year 7, Harry and Draco are already together. Harry has been at a conference all summer with Sirius and Remus for DADA stuff because Remus is going to be the teacher again this year while Draco has been stuck at home because his father said he couldn't go because he had to help with Narcissa and Lucius's divorce papers, and Dumbledore made Harry go.

Okey Dokey then ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Planes Trains and Harry Potter

Start of seventh year.

Draco was now Head Boy... the head boy who was waiting for someone. After a VERY uneventful summer, Draco was looking to go back to Hogwarts.

Over the summer His dad and his mom never paid attention to him, with their divorce handling stuff, they spent all their time doing that. No, it wasn't that they hated each other, or anything like that, it was that they were JUST friends and always had been. They of course had an arranged marriage. Lucius was gay. Everyone who had talked to him after Harry had defeated the dark lord last November knew it. They also found out he was in love with Severus Snape.

As for Draco, he was waiting for his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Harry had to go with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to a convention in Australia. Draco had only been able to owl him (which he did at least three times a day) because Draco had to stay home. Draco's parents were both going to still live at the mansion so there were really no money issues they had to settle, but still, they wouldn't let Draco go.

All of a sudden someone jumped on him.

Draco turned around to see the one person he was waiting for.

"Harry!" Draco said happily, "finally you're here!"

"What did you thing I was going to miss our last year here?"

"No I thought you would be going over early with Remus and Sirius"

"But that would mean missing our last 'to school' train ride and" he said while leaning in to Draco, "I would miss seeing you right now" with that he kissed Draco, who responded very well. Harry could tell Draco had missed him as much as it was the other way.

Just as they were breaking the kiss the whistle sounded. "I guess we should get on Harry"

"Yah"

"Umm, Harry I gotta sit in the front for awhile, being head boy and all"

"Fine" Harry Pouted "I'll Just sit with Ron"

"He's alone too you know, Hermione is Head Girl"

"Yah... now get up there, the faster you go away, the faster you will come back" Harry said before kissing Draco again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey Ron, where's Harry?" Draco asked when he walked into the compartment where he saw Ron, but no Harry.

"I think he went to go get something to eat... Where's Mione?"

"She was helping Longbottom with something last I saw her."

"And where was that?"

'Ron missed Hermione a lot I see' Draco thought, 'I wonder of Harry missed me that much'

"He is a few compartments away, I think"

"Thanks Malfoy"

Draco walked to the hallway and saw Harry coming back with about two dozen chocolate frogs and some dark chocolate.

"Harry! Finally! I missed you that meeting was sooo boring!"

"You were bored, I had to sit with Ron who, the whole time wouldn't shut up about Mione and Blasé and Seamus making out the whole bloody time!"

"Aww, poor you" Draco said sarcastically, "Do you want to make out with me?"

"How could I say no?"

"Here we are, our last year here" Hermione said as they walked into the great hall.

"I can't believe it." Dean agreed. "In a way it feels like our first"

"Does anyone know who our new DADA teacher is?" Neville asked he seemed kind of worried.

"Longbottom calm down, it Remus" Draco said simply.

"Hey Dray don't forget Sirius" Harry reminded him.

"I didn't, but isn't he just helping?"

"Well, kinda... he's mainly just here because he can't leave Remmy, he's to emotionally attached"

"And you damn well know it Potter"

The group turned around and looked at the speaker. There was Sirius and Remus standing right behind them.

"Hey Harry, Dumbledore needs to talk to you after the feast" Remus said.

"Now go sit and eat, Draco Snivllius needs to talk to you" Sirius said pointing to the Slytherin table.

"I'll see you after dinner Harry" Draco kissed his cheek and walked to his godfather.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said as the sorting ended. "I would like to welcome Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, our new DADA teachers with it being said, It brings me to say, there is no magic in the hallways, and the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, as well as the Womping Willow. We will have no tolerance for name calling at all. And now, On to the Feast!"

Everyone dug into their food, and the noise level rose.

Draco was bored; he didn't want to sit beside Pansy or the goons. Blaise was just as bad; he wouldn't shut up about how horny he was, it was getting old. Finally he got tired if it. He grabbed Blaise's hand and walked over to the Gryffindor table. No one cared except the first year student, who thought he was going to beat Harry up.

The table was full, and because it was the first feast, Draco had nowhere to sit, except Harry lap. He had already finished his dinner so he just sat down on Harry's lap and snuggled into his chest like he always did.

Harry had grown; he was now 6'2" with a good set of muscles from Quidditch (and he was the captain this year) Draco wasn't short, nor was he tall. He was 5'7" and still slim, he did have muscles but not as clearly defined as Harry's.

"Hey Dray we have people staring"

"So we do... well let give them a thing worth staring at. And with that, Draco gave Harry a kiss that made even Dumbledore blush.

"Looks like this year will be fun"

TBC

A/N The first real chapter is posted! Yay! At this rate you wont meet little Draco for along time... maybe chapter 5 or so. But Please review! It makes me happy!


	3. Quidditch means not time for Draco

Chapter 3

I would like to thank my reviewers

Sheree- yes I know it may sound a little weird right now but it will make sense soon!

Dock- Thank you so much! You two are my only reviewers but your review has made me write this story some more!

Firetail1:hello Pippin!

A/N: I know this chapter sucked before! Please give it another chance! It probably still does but I think it is a little better!

Chapter 3: Quidditch Practices means No Time for Draco

Quidditch season was approaching fast. Harry was captain for Gryffindor, which would have been easy, with the exception of his grades dropping and dealing with one very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

Draco, Hermione said, was getting very testy and snotty again without seeing Harry all day. His head-boy duties took up less time then Harry's practice

Quidditch practice went from after dinner until ten minutes from curfew.

Draco was feeling really left out. Hermione was dealing with it better then he was because she took over most of the work she and Draco were suppose to do because she 'wanted it done right'.

Harry's grades were dropping tremendously, even professor McGonagall wasn't cutting the team too much slack.

Everyday Harry didn't pay attention to Draco, Draco tried ten-times harder to make himself noticed.

(x)X(x)

Christmas was coming. The only time Draco got to see Harry was in the morning, during which, all Harry would say was 'good morning' and he left to get the work he hadn't done at least started.

Draco didn't like it at all. Where was the attention he used to get?

For Christmas, instead of actually getting to stay with Draco and get to talk to him, like he hadn't gotten to since the school year started, he had to go to America for another DADA conference.

Draco heard from Sirius, NOT Harry, that they were going to America for Christmas break. Draco was spending another boring time at the manor listening to his parents ramble on about business, and paying no attention to him.

Sometimes Draco felt like a brat for whining, even though it was only in his mind and never out loud, about the way people ignored him, but he couldn't help it!

Winter Solstice was on the way.

(x)X(x)

A/N: Is that better? I know it sucks! But I actually spent time and looked over it and when I did, EWWWW! People you can tell me it sucks! I know that chapter did! Please be Honest!


	4. Meet Little Draco

OK! No more Gundam Wing stories until I get more of this posted!  
PEOPLE TO THANK-  
FROM CHAPTER 2 (because I fixed the  
Dock Sheree FROM CHAPTER 3   
Mesentente pixyfairy120 Jen Soruwen Sheree Silver Snitch  
Thrnbrooke Jolande THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, IT REALL MEANS A LOT TO ME!

OK! Now with that done, I just might want to get to the story!  
MY counting has been off, so this is either the 3rd or the 4th... Ok, you gotta go see this, I started busting

(x)X(x)  
Chapter 4  
"Draco, calm down!"

There was no way Draco was going to calm down! He wouldn't be seeing Harry for a few weeks, and those few weeks would be starting in a few minuets.

'It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't come, with the way things have been going'

Sure enough, Harry didn't come. Draco was left without a good-bye kiss or even a 'see you Later'.

(x)X(x)

Hermione was worried for her ex-enemy-turned-best-friends-boyfriend.

He was clearly hurt that Harry didn't even come see him off. She wished there was something more she could do. But Lucius Malfoy was driving up, ready for Draco to get in.

'I guess it will have to wait'

(x)X(x)

"How has your year been going Draco?" Lucius asked as they got going. Draco looked really down about something, hopefully he could help change that, "Draco, would you like to go into London for a while?"

It did nothing to lift the younger Malfoy's sprits.

Draco was in a bad mood all the way home.

(x)X(x)

Harry ran outside the main doors, just as Draco's car was pulling out the front gates, but Hermione and Ron hadn't left yet...

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM, HARRY! Do you have ANY idea how upset he was? He was nearly in tears and he has been almost every day because you don't spend any time with him! How could you do that?" Hermione was in a fit over Harry's lack of being there for Draco. "I don't see why he is wasting his time moping over you! You have been so cruel to him this whole year! Do NOT even TRY to tell me it isn't your fault Harry!"

"I know it's my fault Mione! But that still doesn't give you the right to lecture me over it!" Harry tried to say to one of his best friends.

"Actually mate, it does, he cries about it to her remember. And you haven't spent any time with him, what was the last thing you said to him?" Ron was even getting worked up about this. He was on the Quidditch team also, but he still made time for Hermione.

Over the years, Ron and Hermione came to except Draco into their group. At first they just did it because Harry had asked them to play nice, but once they got past the 'I'm better then you because I'm a Malfoy' stage, they found Draco was a fun person to be around, and they gladly took to being seen around him, plus it made Harry happy that his friends trusted his judgments and trusted him about Draco as well. Sirius and Remus took a liking to Draco too, he was a good student and as they believed, an excellent person for their godson.

"Well Harry what was it?"

"Can't I am working" Harry said in a very small voice. "Look, I know I screwed up, ok! What am I going to do about it now?"

they were all stumped there. There really wasn't any TO do now.

(x)X(x)

Preparations were set for the Winter Solstice celebration on the 22nd at the Malfoy manor. Narcissa and a few of their well-trusted friends had done all of the preparations for the event, while Lucius was busy at work. Draco on the other hand stayed up in his room.

Narcissa was worried about her son, and after telling her ex-husband her fears, she relized she wasn't the only one worrying.

'Something must have happened to him, but he won't tell me... hum'

She called one of the house elves, "please have two hot chocolate and a bag marshmallows brought up to Draco's room"

The elf bowed so low his nose hit the floor, and went away with a 'pop!' then Narcissa went up to check on her son.

(x)X(x)

Draco was in a pleasant mood... not.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be alone, and yet he didn't want anyone around. He was just lying on his bed, thumbing through a Quidditch magazine that had to be over four years old, until he heard the door open.

"Draco, sweetie, mind if I come in? I haven't gotten to see you at all the whole time you have been here."

Draco didn't say anything so she came in anyway.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco actually looked up to see his mother standing there with a cup of cocoa and a bag of marshmallows.

"Draco, you can tell me, what is so wrong that you haven't come out of your room for a week?? Narcissa was worried, Draco could tell by her voice.

He hadn't come out of his room. All of his meals were brought by house elves and he, of course, had his own bathroom that was connected to his room. Maybe he could tell his mother about this. That was something Narcissa Malfoy was very good at, listening.

So Draco launched into his story, but about half way through, Mrs. Zambini called for his mother, and she left, leaving Draco alone... again.

(x)X(x)

December 22nd, Winter Solstice.

Draco hadn't come out of his room, and wasn't planning to until the day came to go back to Hogwarts.

It was nearing midnight, and all Draco could think about was how he had spent the holidays last year... with Harry.

"You know what, not even my parents have came up here, with the exception of mother, for 9 minuets, It's the holidays, I should be happy" He heard the Grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs chime, signaling midnight.

"When I was young I got attention, I wish I was little again"

At that moment, the clock finished its twelfth ring.

(x)X(x)

A/N I think I should leave you here. I'm just kidding... hey I wanna know what happens too!

(x)X(x)

Narcissa walked into her son's room. Today was Christmas Eve, and they needed to do their Christmas shopping.

She opened the door and walked over to the bed. 'Okay, Draco is not that short' the lump under the covers could not have been over three feet long!

"Draco..." she asked in a confused voice.

"No, I wanna sleep!" Came the voice of a child.

(x)X(x)

Harry was bored out of his mind. When they had gotten to the convention, people started freaking out that "the boy who lived" was there. He had given three speeches over the course of the dang thing. He was so glad that today he would be returning to Hogwarts.

'I get to see Dray, and finally tell him I am sorry... god I feel like shit for doing that to him! Ok, Quidditch practices will be held on Mondays and Wednesdays. That's it.'

(x)X(x)

"Ok Draco, we have to go to school now" Severus Snape was not in a good mood.

'What the heck are we going to do with a child at Hogwarts? Well a child who is not even close to eleven... so all I have to do is walk in there and say "Dumbledore, my godson was an idiot and wished on solstice for him to turn into a child, one in which is a devious, clingy runt" ok, so that is not fair. I have loved Draco since the moment I say him, yes he is clingy and devious, but... who am I kidding? I have no idea what to do'

"Umm, Uncle Sev, are we there yet?" Draco was bored and his legs hurt from all this walking. Sure they had only been walking for a little over fifteen minuets, but he had little legs!

"Yes Draco, we are..." Draco all of a sudden stopped. Severus looked down at him, to see the child's eyes bright with amazement.

'of course, he hasn't seen Hogwarts before'

"Is that really Hogwarts Uncle Sev?" Draco was amazed! It was huge!

"yes Draco, that is really Hogwarts, now are you just going to look at it or can we go inside?"

"Inside, inside! Uncle Sev, is Harry going to be inside?"

(x)X(x)

A/N Ok so this is where I leave you! The whole Narcissa part didn't go as I wanted it to, but I really didn't write it, my fingers did This was a long chapter, well long for me anyway, but I skipped around more then I would like to but all in all, I am very pleased to give you little Draco!

for the few questions you may ask:  
-No he will not be little permanently! That would suck! You cannot say a child is Hot!  
-yes he still remembers about Harry. Why you ask? It is more interesting that way.  
-no, Severus is not his uncle, he is his god father -no Chris, you may not run into the screen to hug him, you either Pippin.  
-yes, Draco will like Gundam Wing (that is a chapter I am planning, But I need a vote, who would Draco like better? Duo or Quatre? Please help me there!)

Later Days! 


	5. Um Proffesor, what happened to Draco?

Ok! Hello there. I fee like posting.

There are a couple of people I would like to thank.  
Princess Of Mirrors, TomF-DanielR4eva, Yana, Firetail1 Thank you so much, your reviews mean so much to me.

And to the people who reviewed on "Remmy, PLEASE"  
Cable, me, makun, Blutsauger, Firetail1, Cyndassa, wolfjuju Yes I am well aware I left out one person.  
Thrnbrooke, I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

Now, On to the story!

Chapter 5- Um... professor, what happened to my boyfriend?

"Uncle Sev, is Harry going to be inside?"

'Great this is just what I need!' Severus mentally sighed, 'he remembers something! Well at least this way, I can go on with normal life... well as normal as life can be at Hogwarts'

"Yes Draco he will be inside. Lets go see the headmaster shall we?" Severus had not needed to be this nice to Draco in ten years... this year would take forever.

"How am I going to do this? I totally ignored him... what if he forgot about me... what if he is with someone else?"

Harry Potter... was a mess. He was afraid Draco would leave him.

As he was walking up to the Headmaster's office, (They had a meeting to talk about what happened at the convention, Harry assumed Sirius and Remus were already there, he had to put his stuff away) Harry started to think.

'Sometimes I wish he would, at least he could have someone who would treat him right' Harry was shocked at himself. There was no way he could actually believe something like that. He loved Draco way too much... even if he didn't always... ok never, lately, show it. 'I guess we will just have to have time by ourselves and I can beg and plead for him to forgive me.'

He said the password (Razzles) and went into Dumbledore's office.

"This is most strange" Dumbledore said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, as I am well aware. The thing I am not aware of, is how we are going to fix this" Snape said, getting frustrated.

"We cannot, I am afraid"

"What do you mean? He nearly gave Narcissa a heart attack! You could hear her screaming from the west wing!" Lucius and Severus' room was in the west wing and Draco's was on the other side, in the east wing. Narcissa could scream loud!

"As you have said, Draco has memories of Harry, as a seventeen year old right?"

Severus just stared at the headmaster.

"Does he have any other memories?" Albus pondered, as often as this happened... which was almost never, did any of them remember their life without the wish?

"I really don't know, he mentioned Harry as we were walking here," Severus restated.

"Why don't you ask him? I believe he has the answer" Dumbledore could tell the potion's Master was hiding something from him, and Draco was acting very peculiar, not many children could be spoken to as if they were not there and not and in to the conversation.

"Well, Albus, Draco is actually very shy. He doesn't like to talk to people he does not know, or trust. It has been amazing that he hasn't been hiding behind my cloak like he used to do. We could barley take him into Diagon Ally without him squeaking and hiding in Lucius'." Severus said watching Draco as he sat in the corner of his chair.

Harry heard soft talking coming through the door of the headmaster's office.

"Hey Harry, sorry were late!" Sirius said as he came up the steps, scaring the hell out of Harry.

"No, it's ok, I just got here myself. I thought you guys were coming straight here, what happened?" Harry said in a joking manor.

"Since when have I ever done anything straight?" Sirius said laughing. "Ok kiddo we gotta go in you know"

"K." Harry said as he knocked on the door and heard a "come in"

As Harry walked in he made it halfway to the headmaster's desk before he saw.

Draco, HIS Draco was...tiny.

Harry gasped and Snape's eyes narrowed at him.

"You know you are responsible for this Potter. My godson is now a child because of you!"

Harry was confused... he did this? It was his fault? He hadn't seen Draco since... the night before Christmas break.

"How is it MY fault?"

"Because of the poor treatment of Draco, and the lack of attention you gave him, he made a wish on Solstice. Although to be fair, Narcissa and Lucius have not been paying him too much attention either, but he would not come down stairs the whole time he was home, and when Narcissa went to check on him, he was like this!"

It WAS his fault... it was all his fault. Maybe his idea before was a good one. Draco (when ever, if ever, he turned back) should be with someone who would treat him right. Harry looked back over to where Draco was sitting, and saw two silver eyes looking at him, as if he was waiting for something.

"H-Hello Draco" Harry said. 'Does he remember me?'

"No more arguing. I don't like it when people fight." Draco said in a small voice.

Severus sighed. "Potter, you better listen to him he remembers you... I do not know how much he remembers but he brought you up as we were coming. He has talked, so he trusts you"

This was a lot to take in for one day. His boyfriend was now a child... because of a wish on Solstice, and being ignored... by him.

"Well Harry, why don't you take young Draco down to your room and talk." Dumbledore said in the middle of the confusion.

As they left the office, Harry got a good look at Draco. He was adorable 1 He had hair that was even lighter then it was when he was a seventeen year old, younger looking eyes, that just sparkled when you looked into them, and he was... very short. He was tiny.

"Harry..." Draco said, just above a whisper.

"Yah Draco?" Harry said just as softly, causing him to giggle, a giggle that sounded like bells.

"Can you pick me up?" Draco said blushing.

Harry complied, but it was strange. The only times he had ever picked up Draco was when he carried him to bed for... ok back to the subject on hand... Draco was light, well it was inevitable, he couldn't have been over three feet!

"So Draco, how old are you?" Harry felt Draco start to giggle again.

"I'm three silly! See, this many!" Draco said as he held up three fingers. "How old are you?"

Did he really not know? Draco remembered him, but not how old he was? "I am seventeen, see a lot more fingers then I have" that caused Draco to giggle yet again. Harry felt happier to see his boyfriend was such a happy child.

"So where are we going?" Draco said tilting his head to see Harry's expression.

"The Gryffindor tower, we need to talk to Hermione and Ron"

Draco stiffened. "I don't want to talk to anyone" Draco put his head into the hollow of Harry's shoulder.

He didn't want to talk to anyone? "Why not Draco?" 'He likes Hermione... he used to tell her everything... she was the one to tell me how bad he felt'

"I scared."

"There is no need to be afraid of Hermione and Ron"

"Ok... can you still hold me?"

"Of course"

GASP Hermione was in shock! Her best friend came in carrying... a very tiny boy, who looked a lot like Draco.

"Harry who is that?" Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair in the common room.

"Um... Mione, I would like you to meet... Draco Malfoy."

"HE MADE A SOLSTICE WISH TO GET MORE ATTENTION, DIDN'T HE! Harry I DO HAVE TO SAY THIS... YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Whoa... mate... is that Draco?" Ron said, just coming down stairs.

"Yes, yes it is." Harry said looking down at his shoes.

"Draco made a solstice wish." Hermione filled Ron in and stood up and walked over to Harry. She was surprised when Draco stiffened, buried his head in Harry's chest and tightened his hold on him.

"Is he... afraid of me?"

"Yah... he didn't want to come up here, but I said that there was no reason to be afraid of you guys, then he asked me if I would still hold him, I said yes so I guess he decided it was ok to come" Harry said in a soft voice. It was obvious Hermione was upset. "He is very shy. When I went into Dumbledore's office, he was sitting in the very corner of his chair. I don't think he was comfortable with Dumbledore, either."

"Who brought him here?" Ron was confused. 'Ok, Draco is now a kid, he is scared of us, and he remembers Harry...'

"Snape. I guess Draco gave Mrs. Malfoy a huge scare. It's not hard to see why." Harry looked around the common room... there were a lot of people in there. "Hey guys, maybe we should go to my room... he would probably feel safer in there."

"Sure" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

As they entered the room, Harry attempted to put Draco down, but he had monkey legs! 2 He wrapped his legs so hard around Harry's hips, stating that if he put him down, he would just hang on to Harry's legs and not let him move.

Harry got the message and went into the bed part of the room, where Draco let him set him on the bed. Harry found Draco had his own chest there, which, when Harry opened it, he found brand new cloths piled neatly in there. He pulled out a pair of pajamas for Draco to ware, gave them and went to get into his own. It wasn't very late, barley past seven, but pajamas were always more comfortable.

Harry went into the bathroom to change, he didn't want to scare Draco.

Once he came back in, he found Draco had thrown the pajamas on the ground.

"Why did you do that Dray?" Oops... Harry let the nickname slip.

Draco looked at Harry with a small smile on his face. "I like that name." Draco said softly. "Can you call me that for now ons?"

"Sure..." he had called Draco that all the time. "But still, why did you throw them on the ground?"

"I don't wanna were them. I wanna ware one of yours" Draco said, the blush back in full swing.

"You want to ware one of my shirts?" one more thing Draco and his older self had in common... Draco never wore his own clothes to bed... if he was going to ware anything, he would ware one of Harry's shirts. They were always big because even after Harry had gotten away from the Dursley's, Harry would buy his clothes a size bigger then he needed them. They were just more comfortable big.

"Uh-huh. I don't want to ware scratchy stuffs like that," he pointed to the pajamas on the floor.

"Ok... what would you like?" Harry said as he lifted Draco over to his trunk, "pick out what ever you want."

"Umm... This one!" Draco had picked out a shirt that was blue and had a simple picture of a white rose on it. He had gotten that shirt a few years back, and it was also the one Draco almost always chose.

"Ok. Do you want me to leave so you can put it on?"

"No... Um... I need some help" the shy, quiet voice was back.

"Ok, that isn't a problem" Harry said with a smile on his face, which only got bigger when Draco beamed up at Harry.

Harry carried Draco back down stairs, and sat on the couch in the main room. His friends looked up and saw Draco in the shirt older Draco usually wore.

Harry set Draco down on the couch, but once he sat down himself, Draco crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest. Harry didn't think twice about it. Draco normally did that, even when he was just trying to get attention. There was one difference... Draco fit his whole body in Harry's lap!

Ron was the one to break the silence. "So what do you want to talk about? I know, why don't we get to know each other?" Ron had a good idea for once.

"Ok... hello Draco, I am Hermione."

"And I'm Ron" Ron paused to see if Draco would uncurl himself and open up a bit. "So, do you like Quidditch?"

"Yes" Draco said softly, "But I want to play it, not just watch it... that can be boring"

"That it can. Is there anything you like to watch?" Ron continued.

"Gundam Wing!" Draco said perking right up.

"What's Gundam Wing?"

"You like a muggle anime?" Hermione was shocked, something she was feeling a lot today.

"Yah! Uncle Sev got it for me! I like Duo. He's the coolest!"

"What's amine?" Ron was purely confused.

"That is anime, Ron. It stands Japanese animation, Gundam Wing is a show about five teenagers in the future, fighting in outer space, the story is mainly targeted for kids, but there is a large section of teenagers who like it too."

"Oh... okay" He clearly still didn't get it. Hermione would have to describe it to him later.

"Ok Draco, how old are you?" Always expect Hermione to ask intelligent questions.

"I am this manys" Draco said, holding up three fingers yet again.

"You are very well behaved for a three year old." Hermione sounded like a forty year old at the moment.

That caused Draco to squeak and collide his face with Harry's chest. Harry sent a confused look at Hermione, who looked equally confused.

Ron got the hint and changed the subject, "So Draco, do you like Hogwarts?"

"Yah, it's really big." Almost all the pep was out of the three year old.

After about two hours of talking, all about random stuff, Harry felt Draco getting heavier and slowly falling asleep. Ron and Hermione noticed too, and said their good night.

"Luckily we don't have classes tomorrow." Ron said as he stood up to leave.

Harry chuckled softly, "Yah, that would be a problem if we did. Good night Guys."

As Harry walked into the bedroom, he remembered, there was only one bed.

"Draco, there is only one bed, I could ask one of the house elves to bring another-"

"I wanna sleep with you" Draco nuzzled Harry's shoulder again. Draco looked so cute when he was sleepy.

"Are you sure" he felt his bundle nod, so he went over to Draco's side of the bed and put him under the blankets. Then he went to his side and got in himself.

The moment that he laid down, Draco cuddled into his side.

"My Harry" Draco slurred as he fell asleep.

Harry looked at him as he fell asleep, but felt a warm fuzziness in his chest when Draco said that.

"My dragon" Harry stated as he fell asleep himself.

The up coming times were going to be hard, but this was his fault, so it was his responsibility to watch over him... one of the parts he loved about being with Draco, he was able to watch over him... his Draco, his Dray, his dragon.

Ok! I kinda don't want to end it there... but I think it is a good stopping point. Time: 11:00 PM, Saturday night Music of the moment: Bob Seger, against the wind Thank you all reviewers, you mean so much, I love to get comments.  
PLEASE! If you have anything you would like to see happen in this story (random pieces of everyday life) email me I would love to get suggestions!  
Later and Lazy Days,  
Bailey 


	6. What else can we do?

Time for a new chapter! I don't want to go to sleep! No classes tomorrow!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed on this story! I love you!  
Chapter dedication: Shelly the Turtle. She died last night, and we buried her this morning. She was the best turtle my little sister could ever have, and we miss her greatly.

Chapter 6- Let's try taking him with us... what else can we do?  
He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He looked a lot younger then three... if that was ever possible. Draco always looked angelic when he was asleep, and Harry actually had the time to watch him. Even when he was so busy, he would still have to wake Draco, even if it was just to say, "Good Morning" then he would get back to work on the homework he had been missing, due to Quidditch.

He looked so cute; it was almost a shame to have to wake him. Draco was a tough one to wake up when he was seventeen... how much harder to wake could a three year old be?  
"Dray. You gotta get up. Come on little one, time to get ready"  
Nothing. No movement at all.  
"Come on, you hungry? We gotta go to the great hall to get some food. Come on baby, time to get up"  
"No" and with that, Draco slid under the blankets completely.  
No? Was he even awake, or was that an automatic response?  
Harry went under the covers, trying to find Draco... who was in the smack center of the bed, curled up.  
"Dray, honey, time to get up" ok so this was proving it would be harder then he originally thought.  
Still there was no movement, or any other response. Time for plan B Harry yanked the blankets away from the bed, only to find Draco still asleep, as nothing had happened.  
"Come on Draco! You need to get up! No fooling, we still have to see Dumbledore about this, and see what we should do for classes... or do you want me to leave you here"  
Harry waited for a moment... still no response.

"Ok, see you later Draco, I will be back around lunchtime" Harry wasn't really going to leave; he just wanted to see if his plan would work. He dropped the blankets that were still in his hands and walked out the bedroom door and closed it.  
But instead of seeing Draco come to the door or telling Harry he was up, he heard his Draco sobbing like there was no tomorrow.  
'Great job Harry; look what you did wrong now! Could you bee any stupider"  
He waited a moment to see if the crying would stop, but it just got harder and louder.  
Harry opened the door slowly, to not scare the three year old too bad, what he saw broke his heart.  
Draco was sitting against the headboard, holding a pillow to his tiny chest, making himself look tinier then he was. His face was red and puffy and his hair was still sleep-messed.  
Draco looked up as Harry stepped into the door his crying slowed, but was nowhere near stopping. Harry ran to the bed and sat right next to his angel. He gathered him into his lap and started stroking his back.  
"Shhhh I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, shhhh"  
Draco looked up at him, and then buried his head into Harry's chest.  
After a good ten minuets Draco's crying had almost stopped completely. Harry's grip had not loosened at all the entire time.  
"Draco, I am not going anywhere. I promise you." Harry kept telling him over and over.  
(x)X(x)  
At the end of breakfast Harry walked in, carrying a child. After the child had raised his head from Harry's shoulder, everyone knew exactly who it was. It was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
Now it was the time for the rumors to start flying. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and attempted to set Draco down before he sat down himself, but to no avail. Draco used his "monkey legs" again, and Harry just sat down, holding Draco the same way he had been carrying him.  
"So" Ron started. The whole table had been staring at them... along with the entire school. "How did last night go? Did he sleep ok"  
"Yah he slept fine, waking up was another thing. I tried for about ten minuets to get him up, and then I said I was going to go and leave him in the room. When I walked out of the room, he started sobbing. I felt terrible, and then I held him as he cried for about ten minuets and here we are, having everyone in the great hall listen to our conversation and stare at us like monkeys in a zoo. How are you guys?" "We are fine thank you. What are you going to do about classes?" Hermione questioned.  
What were they going to do about classes? Surly Draco wouldn't want to tag along to his boring classes. Maybe he could stay with Professor Snape.  
Yep, that would go great. Could you see Snape with a three year old, working in potions? Neither could Harry.  
"You should go ask Dumbledore Harry." Sometimes having Hermione for a best friend had its upsides. She could read emotions as well as she could read a book.  
"Yah, I really should" can you take Draco for a moment? I don't think he would want me to carry him up there to talk to anyone" Harry said calmly "plus, I need to talk to Siri about something"  
Hermione agreed to take Draco, but Draco wasn't willing to let Hermione watch him. He started crying again when Harry tried to explain what he had to do, and the fact that Draco was going to have to stay there. 'He must have not paid attention to the conversation before... must have been something he was taught early on'  
"No, no I don't wanna stay here... no, don't put me down, no, no, no" Draco cried as Harry tried in vain to get Draco to stay at the table.  
"Ok, come on little one" Harry said with a sigh, "let's go talk to Dumbledore"  
(x)X(x)  
"He will go to class with you Harry. Can you imagine him staying anywhere else? I saw what just went on at the table. There is no way he will want to be parted with you, so you must take him. Please make sure he doesn't disrupt any classes"  
Great help Dumbledore was sometimes. "Thank you sir" Harry said and walked over to Sirius.  
"Hey kiddo! How was last night? Nothing' bad I hope" Sirius said, with a big smile on his face the whole time.  
"Siri, when you ask if it was 'nothing bad' you are not suppose to smile" Remus corrected.  
"You two fight like an old married couple" Harry laughed, which caused Draco to look up.  
"Hey! We resemble that remark!" Sirius laughed. "Hey little one. I'm Sirius, Harry's Godfather"  
"Hi. I'm Draco." Draco said blushing.  
"Oh, Remmy, what are we doing in DADA today"  
"Book stuff, I'm too tired to teach today"  
"You feeling ok"  
"Yah, Full moon is in three days, I'm just tired"  
The bell to get to first classes rang.  
"Ok, but Siri, Make sure he takes it easy, it's a blue moon on Thursday"  
"Like I would let him push himself more then he has to! I barley let him walk on his own"  
(x)X(x)  
"Welcome back students" McGonagall said with her usual crispness. "Today we will be attempting to turn living objects into different living objects. You get to choose, but please, I know what animal is at each and every table. Begin"  
(x)X(x)  
Harry had gotten the transfiguration work right away. Draco had actually sat in his own chair as Harry worked, and played with the kitten that was on the table in front of him.  
"Hey Harry, look what the kitty can do!" Draco giggled out as he bobbed the string in front of the kitten's face, as the cat swatted at the string. Draco continued to play with the kitten until the professor came around to check on the progress, when he slid under the stool and hid behind Harry's robe.  
"Very good Mr. Potter, will you please change that cat into an owl"  
Harry quickly did as she instructed, only to have Draco start to cry from under his robe.  
"Turn the kitty back! Harry, turn my kitty back! He doesn't like being an owl, Harry, TURN HIM BACK!" Draco managed to get out the words in between sobs.  
Harry quickly turned the kitten back and got off the stool and picked Draco up off the floor. Draco reached out on to the table and picked the kitten up and held him close to his chest. The kitten began to purr once Draco started to pet the little cat's head.  
"My kitty... no more hurting him... he doesn't like being an owl" Draco slurred.  
"Mr. Potter, please keep Mr. Malfoy under control. He can keep the cat. I do not think I would be able to look at it the same way after his words"  
"Thank you Maim"  
(x)X(x)  
The rest of classes went by fast. Draco was content just to play with his kitten, who he had named Wufei, because it was a sleek black, almost panther looking animal, and Draco said it reminded him of Chang Wufei, from Gundam Wing.  
When it was time to go to sleep, Wufei slept at the bottom of the bed, as Draco curled into Harry's protective embrace.  
"You did very well Dray. I'm sorry for changing Wufei like that. But other then that you did very well, and Severus was impressed too"  
"Uncle Sev doesn't usually like me around his potions, he says I could get hurted"  
"And you could. But if we were going to work on anything dangerous, I wouldn't have you with me. Draco I'm really sorry about this morning. Why don't you like being alone"  
"It's scary. I don't like being alone. I don't want to be without you"  
"You never will for long angel. This weekend do you want to go to Hogmeade? We could stay here if you want, but I think going will be a lot of fun"  
"Ok, let's go"  
"Okay. Good Night, my Angel"  
"Night my Harry"  
(x)X(x)  
Ok! Another chapter! for those who do not know, Chang Wufei is Chinese, hence the last name first thing.  
Time: 12:34 AM Music: none actually! SHOCK!  
Notes: Where did the Wufei thing come from? I have no Idea. I am actually looking at a picture of Duo with a jaguar, which is on my wall.  
Later Days!  
-Bailey 'Feelin' Groovy' 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! Yes ma and this story are still alive. I  
have been so caught up in my original stories and  
schoolwork, but here is a simple chapter for you all.  
It's only like 700 words, but anyway...

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR SILVERHOPE, WHO REQUESTED THE  
ADVENTURE

If anyone else would like to request something, please  
e-mail me at Please Review and e-mail  
me if there is anything you would like to see HAPPEN!

Chapter 7 - Lost and found

"Hogsmeade!" Draco chirped over and over. This was  
going to be the first time he ever got to go! Harry  
said they could go get stuff for Wufei, but the kitten  
couldn't come along.

As they neared the town, Draco stood on his knees to  
see out of the carriage. They went over a bump, and he  
flew into Harry's lap. They started laughing and Harry  
tickled little Draco.

As the carriage slowed to a stop, Harry lifted Draco  
into his arms and climbed out.

(x)X(x)

"Ok Dray, it's really crowed here, so stay close, no  
wondering off" Harry said as he gently set Draco on  
the ground. Draco didn't protest because he was too  
mesmerized by all the business around them.

They first entered Honeydukes, which Harry let Draco  
get some chocolate, but not too many sweets. As Harry  
was buying their things, Draco saw a shop across the  
way that looked so cool, and he had to go see it. He  
looked around and saw that Harry was still at the  
front desk, so he decided not to bother him, and took  
off on his own.

(x)X(x)

"Ok, Draco lets go to the-... Draco?" Harry finished  
up and was looking for his little blond, who was  
nowhere in the store.

"Dray, Draco... come on out, where are you?" Harry  
started panicking and left the store in search of him.

(x)X(x)

Draco was scared. The store was nowhere to be seen...  
as a matter of fact, all he could see where people's  
legs. None of those legs belonged to Harry. He didn't  
want to be here. He wanted to be back in his room,  
playing with Wufei and Harry and eating chocolate...  
not lost here.

He started panicking and walked into the first store  
he saw.

There were two red heads working behind the counter,  
and helping costumers... they looked a lot like Ron...  
maybe they could help him!

The store was really busy, but Draco walked up to one  
of them and pulled on his robes.

"Hey there... holy shit, Draco?" was all he heard  
before they picked him up and brought him to the other  
worker.

"Hey Draco it's ok, where is Harry?"

"I don't know... he was in the candy store, then  
hiccup I seed a c-cool store and went to go, but I  
couldn't find it, then I couldn't find Harry" Draco  
got out in between sobs.

"Aww, it's ok squirt, we'll watch yah"

"Who are you guys?"

"O, sorry, Ron told us about what happened, I'm Fred,  
and this is George"

"Hey kiddo, wanna help me with some stuff?" George  
said with a smile. 'Better then sittin around cryin'

"Sure!"

(x)X(x)

An hour and a half went by when Harry walked into  
Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and saw Draco helping Fred  
put merchandise on the shelf.

When Draco saw him, he dropped what he was doing and  
ran as fast as he could to Harry.

Harry in turn dropped to his knees and hugged Draco  
like there was no tomorrow.

"Where were you Dray? I was so scared something had  
happened to you!"

Draco didn't answer him, he just cried and clung to  
Harry as hard as he could.

Harry stood up with Draco in his arms.

"Thank you guys for watching him, I hope he wasn't too  
much trouble" Harry said when he noticed the twins  
watch them.

"Naw, we got a lot more work done-"

"Today, then we usually-"

"do"

"Thank you again guys"

"Later Harry, you can bring him back any time, he's a  
good worker!"

(x)X(x)

Draco had settled down, but never let go of Harry.

"Hey Dray, lets go get some ice cream"

"Okay... I sorry for going out... there was a cool  
shop, and you were busy so-"

"It's ok, Dray... so what was the shop? Did you ever  
go in?"

"No I couldn't find it again"

"Lets see if we can find after ice cream, hum?"

"OK!"

(x)X(x)

After a very long day, they finally got home. Draco  
had fallen asleep in the carriage, and Harry had to  
carry him to their room.

Harry turned off the lights and climbed into bed next  
to the little blond.

He kissed his forehead, and snuggled in. Draco wrapped  
his little arms around Harry's stomach, and nuzzled  
into his chest.

A/N I AM SO SORRY! I GOT TOTALLY SIDE TRACKED AND  
NEVER GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS CHAPTER! No killing  
the author.


	8. Sniffles, Bruses and monsters

I'm sorry it's been so long! No I haven't given up on  
this story, I have just been really busy and my mind  
has come up with more stories to write!

Please enjoy this chapter and review!

Thank you to every one who reviewed on chapter 7 and  
to all who reviewed on Perfect!

CHAPTER 8- Sniffles, Bruises and Monsters

Harry had given up. It was impossible to wake Draco up  
in the morning.

He used to think it was impossible for him to wake up  
Draco at 17, but dealing with him at three...

The past week didn't go any easier. After their trip  
to Hogsmeade, Draco thought every time Harry was out  
of his sight he was going to get lost again. No matter  
how hard he tried, Draco didn't want him to go to the  
bathroom by himself, but after a talk Draco decided it  
would be better to sit OUTSIDE the door.

Quidditch practices weren't any better. Hermione now  
had to go to them, trying to keep Draco Company, which  
didn't always work.

Taking him to Sev was worse. Severus didn't want him  
getting in to his potions lab (where he was)

Harry now didn't even TRY to wake him up. Plus he was  
always in a better mood when he woke up on his own.

So Harry had taken to carrying him into the great  
hall... only a young child could sleep when going in  
there... it was really loud.

So there Harry was, carrying him in.

He was just getting ready to sit at the table when  
Draco woke up.

"Good morning Dray, are you hungry?"

Draco just shook his head.

"Why not? You need to eat"

Draco put his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Right  
on his bare neck...

"Draco, You are burning up!"

"I don't feel good Harry"

"I can tell"

'Why couldn't I tell when I picked him up? Oh great,  
what do I do now?'

Hermione noticed Harry franticly talking to Draco and  
feeling his forehead repeatedly. "Harry, what's  
wrong?"

"Draco has a fever!" Harry had tears in his eyes," I  
can't take care of him, I have no idea what to do!"

"Harry, calm down! What do you do when Draco is  
usually sick?"

"I usually stay with him, make sure his fever is  
down... stuff like that"

"You know what to do Harry"

"I do? I do..."

"Yes now go do that"

(x) X (x)

Harry carried Draco up to their room and laid him down  
carefully next to Wufei. Then he went over and got a  
glass of water from the pitcher on the windowsill.

He brought the glass to Draco and tried to get him to  
drink, but he didn't want to.

Harry gave up and tucked Draco in a little tighter. He  
had classes and Quidditch today... he had missed so  
much already, but there was no way he would leave  
Draco like this. Even when Draco was older, he still  
hated to leave his love sick in bed with no one there  
to watch him, so he decided to stay.

He sat carefully on the bed leaning against the  
headboard. Draco stirred softly, then put his head in  
Harry's lap.

Harry went to lie down next to the blond when Draco  
shot up and ran to the bathroom, trying not to throw  
up along the way.

Harry felt horrible. How could he have let the one  
person who meant the most in the world to him get  
sick? It was probably from the last Quidditch practice  
when Draco insisted he be out there, to make sure no  
monsters got him. That was Draco's biggest fear. No  
matter where they were, any new place, Draco would  
always cling to him. (real big difference from normal  
huh?) Harry wondered what these monsters were, but put  
that thought on hold as he walked into the bathroom,  
finding his little blond sitting against the bathtub  
half asleep.

Making as little noise as possible, Harry started the  
bath and added the vanilla bubbles Draco usually used.

Once the bath was filled, Harry stripped Draco and put  
him in the bath.

He didn't dare leave, even for a moment when Draco was  
in the tub.

Harry carefully washed him, using a soothing wash he  
had gotten from Sev.

Once Draco was cleaned, Harry grabbed on of the big  
fluffy towels from the rack next to him and pulled  
Draco from the bath. He was almost sound asleep when  
Harry laid him on the extended counter they had in the  
bathroom. Harry got out the soothing lotion he had  
gotten in Muggle London. He had found it worked really  
well on Draco.

Once they got back to the bedroom, Harry found the  
shirt Draco usually used for nighttime and put those  
and a pair of boxers on his little one. He put Draco  
in bed and stripped himself down and put on a pair of  
cotton sleep pants, then climbed in next to Draco, who  
latched on to the body heat next to him.

(x) X (x)

Draco had been sick for a week and was now better.  
Which meant he was now ready to take on the world...

Over the week Draco had gotten a bad cough that a  
cough suppressant couldn't even stop. Harry had taken  
him to see Poppy and she said it was only a cough,  
which cooled Harry down a lot.

But other than that, Draco was fine.

So there they were, sitting outside on a lovely snowy  
day. Harry had Draco all bundled up so he could play  
in the snow with all of the other Hogwarts'  
attendances. But he didn't want to. Apparently there  
was a snow monster somewhere out there.

So Harry sat down by a tree and read a Gundam Wing  
manga to him for the hundredth time.

Ron came over and plopped down in the snow next to  
them.

"Hey mates, why aren't you playing with us? You know  
you are never too old to play in the snow!"

"There are snow monsters out there!"

"Snow monsters?"

"Yah Snow monsters. They will eat you if you aren't  
careful."

"I don't know... I've been out there for a while, I  
haven't gotten eaten"

"That's because you aren't little!" Draco said with  
wide eyes, "They only eat little kids!"

Ron looked confused. Trust Ron to be confused by a  
three year old.

"Hey Dray, if I carry you, will they eat you?" Harry  
asked looking at Draco all the while.

"No, you're big!" Draco looked at Harry as if he was  
crazy.

"Well then come on!" Harry stood up with Draco in his  
arms.

They played in the snow until the sun went down and it  
was time for dinner.

All in all, it was a good day.

(x) X (x)

"Harry!"

"Hmmm?"

"I gotta go to the bathroommmmm!"

Harry was sitting in charms class, trying to work on  
the in class assignment they had been given.

Draco had been pretty quiet for the most part.

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

He was a seventh year. Seventh years did not ask to go  
to the bathroom during class. It was an unspoken rule.

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

Harry held his face, as it turned red when his fellow  
classmates busted up laughing.

"Umm, yes Mr. Potter, you may.

Harry could hear the class laughing as they walked  
away.

(x) X (x)

Draco was sitting in DADA and was watching the class  
practice the basic spells that might be on the NEWT  
tests. Draco was just sitting there minding his own  
business when he was hit with a spell.

He flew out of his chair and hit his head on the table  
behind him.

Harry saw what happened and rushed over. The rest of  
the class followed but was held off by Hermione.

Draco was out cold and had a huge cut on the back of  
his head, and nothing had ever scared Harry so much.

He sat down right next to him and gathered him in his  
arms.

"Draco, Draco wake up, Draco, come on, get up" he kept  
saying little things until Draco woke up.

When he did he started crying and clung to Harry as  
hard as he could. His head hurt so badly!

Harry picked him up and took him to the hospital wing,  
where Poppy looked him over.

Harry was given a few pain potions and some shampoo  
and conditioner he could use that didn't bother the  
tender area where the large gash was just a moment  
ago. Cuts on younger people took longer to heal.

By the time dinner was finished, Draco was bathed and  
in bed, Harry couldn't have been happier to see a day  
end.


End file.
